For a variety of considerations, it is often desirable to have a security mechanism to regulate access to a device to certain authorized individuals. Further, it may be desirable to obtain accurate identity and location information of persons seeking to access a particular device. That identity and location information can then be utilized later to track identity and location of individuals transmitting messages over a network.
Signatures have been utilized for centuries as the primary method of authentication. For many years, the process has involved a visual inspection between a newly signed document and a prior signature. This process, however, has significant limitations, as it typically depends on subjective decisions made by individuals having little skill, if any, in making signature comparisons. In recent years, computers have been increasingly utilized to assist in the authentication process, however, there are still significant drawbacks. Much of the problems have been a result of the increased globalization of business and society. For example, differences in language, culture and geographic location have added many new variables that have needed to be considered and dealt with appropriately.
Another complicating factor is that we live, it is said, in the ‘information age’. What is meant by that phrase is that we live in a time when information is very important and easily accessible. To get a real appreciation, however, as to the impact the information age has had on society, it is necessary to reflect on the meaning of term “information” itself. “Information” is a term that has broad implications in today's environment and covers any type of “data” or “facts” and in any format, such as, for example, text, graphics, audio or video, to name a few.
Technological innovation has made it progressively easier in recent years to disseminate information from place to place, for example, by telephone, portable devices, such as recorders or PDA's, and via computer networks, such as the internet. The ease by which information can be readily obtained and disseminated have raised many concerns, such as privacy issues as well as issues of fraud and security concerns. Laws have been enacted in attempt to deter piracy of sensitive public or private information, but that has done little to address the source of the problem.
Moreover, as technology advances and links goods and services throughout the world, the economy and stability of civilized societies become more vulnerable to sophisticated means of attack and destabilization. Government and businesses are linked world wide via telephone, cable, and wireless technologies. This technological communications revolution has left our society open to a new worldwide threat. Interference with our current technologies by a third party wishing to cause chaos in the free world is a constant and real threat to all people.
The computer linked worldwide communications systems are vulnerable based on the current system. The present system allows acceptance of devastating electronic programs such as so called “worms” and “viruses”. The present system also allows the very worrisome intrusion by “hackers”, who can gain control of vital government functions and an individual's personal records.
Apart from prevention of attacks upon the information that is linked to government and private institutions, a method to track and help apprehend the criminals and terrorists that wish to harm the free world is also needed. Presently, there is no system in place to link the actual person responsible for the attack to the crime.
In view of the forgoing, there is seen a need for improving the manner by which information integrity can be maintained and dissemination regulated.